dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Wheelman
Player dies. Player is arrested. Car destroyed. Speed guns not beaten. |reward = Modified Andec. |todo = Pre-Mission: Collect the wrecked ride. Get it back to Ray's. Fix it up. Take it for a spin. Intra-Mission: Collect Slink's ride. Get the ride back to Ray's, and don't wreck it. Park in the garage. Pass the first speed gun at 60. Pass the second speed gun at 70. Pass the last speed gun at 100. |unlocks = Gunman |unlockedby = Introduction }} Wheelman is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the second mission available for the player. Plot Slink requests a 'set of wheels' in Hunts Point, He asks TK to collect it, repair it and customize it. Once the player collects the car, they will be given immediate heat for theft of the car, the police will be searching, so the player must avoid running into the police. Once the player delivers the car, the player must repair the car, it will be free, but only this time. The player must complete a few more instructions by Ray. These include, clearing the felony, purchase parts (modifications and respraying) and then testing out the car. The player must now break the speed limits whilst going past speed cameras, once the first speed camera is successfully beaten, the next one has to be broken, this time, the speed limit requested is increased. The speed limits to beat the cameras are increased 3 times: #60 MPH #70 MPH #100 MPH Objectives : Collect Slink's ride. [Back to top] *The player needs to collect Slink's ride. It will be pointed out on the mini-map. The player must drive using the Cerrano left from the previous mission to the car. : Get the ride back to Ray's, and don't wreck it. [Back to top] *Once the player has arrived and entered the car, they are instructed to take the car back to Ray's Autos. They must not attract police attention, and most importantly, not wreck it. Wrecking the car will fail the mission at this point. Attracting police attention will make the mission significantly harder in getting the car back to the garage. : Park in the garage. [Back to top] *Once they arrive at the garage, they must park the car inside. A yellow coroner will appear inside the garage. :*''NOTE: After the last objective has been completed, in-game instructions are now audible and no-onscreen objectives appear'' : Pass the first speed gun at 60. [Back to top] *The player must pass the first speed gun at 60 miles per hour. The gun will be located on the map, and the player must drive to it, and prepare to gain at least 60 miles per hour when passing the gun. Once passed, the screen will flash, and the next gun will be located. : Pass the second speed gun at 70. [Back to top] *The player must pass the second speed gun at 70 miles per hour. The gun will be located on the map, and the player must drive to it, and prepare to gain at least 70 miles per hour when passing the gun. Once passed, the screen will flash, and the next gun will be located. : Pass the last speed gun at 100. [Back to top] *The player must pass the last speed gun at 100 miles per hour. The gun will be located on the map, and the player must drive to it, and prepare to gain at least 100 miles per hour when passing the gun. Once passed, the mission is completed. Pre-Mission Instructions #Collect the wrecked ride. #Get it back to Ray's. #Fix it up. #Take it for a spin. Gallery Gallery= File:Wheelman-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:Wheelman-DPL-CollectSlink'sRide.png|Collect Slink's ride. File:Wheelman-DPL-CollectSlink'sRideLocation.png|Slink's ride on the map. File:Wheelman-DPL-Slink'sRide.png|Arriving at the car. #File:Wheelman-DPL-EnteringSlink'sRide.png|Getting into the car. File:Wheelman-DPL-GetTheRideBack.png|Get the ride back to the garage. File:Wheelman-DPL-ParkInTheGarage.png|Park in the garage. File:Wheelman-DPL-InTheGarage.png|Arriving at the garage. File:Wheelman-DPL-InTheGarage2.png|Garage interface. File:Wheelman-DPL-Respray.png|Respraying the car. File:Wheelman-DPL-RayTalkingToSlink.png|Ray talking to Slink. File:Wheelman-DPL-RaySlinkAndTK.png|Ray, Slink and T.K talking. File:Wheelman-DPL-SlinkTalkingToTK.png|Slink telling T.K what to do. File:Wheelman-DPL-PassFirstGun.png|Pass the first speed gun. File:Wheelman-DPL-GunMarker.png|Gun marker. File:Wheelman-DPL-AtFirstGun.png|Coming up to the first gun. File:Wheelman-DPL-FirstGunSnap.png|First gun passed. File:Wheelman-DPL-PassSecondGun.png|Pass the second speed gun. File:Wheelman-DPL-AtSecondGun.png|Coming up to the second gun. File:Wheelman-DPL-SecondGunSnap.png|Second gun passed. File:Wheelman-DPL-PassLastGun.png|Pass the last speed gun. File:Wheelman-DPL-AtLastGun.png|Coming up to the last gun. File:Wheelman-DPL-LastGunSnap.png|Last gun passed. File:Wheelman-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -2 - Wheelman (HD)|Walkthrough. Wheelman-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript }} Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions